Truth or Dare, 'Demigod' style
by saltwater10
Summary: Basically what the title says. Percy Jackson along with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico etc... play a game of truth or dare. And it will get quite messy... Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am really sorry that the last version of this story got taken down, it was because I stupidly put an authors note as a new chapter. I know, I am often known for my stupidity. But I have decided to carry on with the story so I hope you like it! (I have changed very little of it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own the Percy Jackson series however much I wish I did. :(**

It was a normal day at camp, I was sitting at my desk hunched over a stack of blue prints and designs for defence mechanisms as I just about always do nowadays. The second Titan war is almost here and everyone at camp is getting rather tense. Especially Percy. I haven't seen him in days as he is almost always training; I suppose he is preparing himself. I doubt I could deal with the burden of all Olympus on my shoulders. I feel bad about not being around him, but his fatal floor is loyalty and I don't want him to save me over the world if it comes down to it, so for now I am just staying out of the picture. Although by doing that the Rachel girl is clinging on to him like a limpet when he is out of camp. Man, I hate her so much. How can she expect to just come marching in here and take Percy away from me, from all of his friends, her mind must be messed up.

'Arghhh!' I screamed as I scrunched up the design I was working on, and threw it across the room, just as the door swung open. The wind from the door guided the paper ball straight into a photo frame on my bedside table, which _used_ to hold my favourite picture of Percy and I just after we had got back from our first quest, now the frame was laying in pieces on the floor. I looked incredibly smug in the photo; my arms crossed over my chest and I wore a proud smile. But Percy had his signature goofy lop-sided grin on his face while his right arm hung over my shoulder. My face broke into a smile over the memory and then fell when I remembered how much everything had changed from that first quest. But I quickly remembered that someone was at my door.

'Oh my gods Annabeth I am so sorry!' It was Percy, he looked slightly frightened but his expression changed when I let out a laugh.

'It's fine seaweed brain; do you remember our first quest?'

'How could I forget it, you made me say hello to a pink poodle!'

'I forgot about that' I giggled. Wait. I never giggle.

'Anyway… everyone is going to the beach to play truth or dare and I was wandering whether you wanted to come as well?' I thought for a few seconds, this could go terribly wrong, especially if Silena was playing. But I haven't seen Percy in days…

'Sure, why not!'

'I'll see you at the beach in ten minutes.' He said as he ran out of the door.

_**Ten minutes later**_

I walked down to the beach, now changed into a pair of old denim shorts and a camp half-blood t-shirt, and to be safe a swimming costume underneath my clothes, because whenever Percy is around someone almost always ends up covered in sea water.

As the horizon came into view, so did my friends, I gave a small wave and tried to make out who was sitting on the sand. It looked like Travis and Connor – this cannot go well… Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Chris and Nico. And of course Percy, but who was the other person… It looked like-

'THALIA!'

'Annie! How are you?' I ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'I'm fine, what about you? Why are you here?'

'I am great thanks; Artemis let me have a break for a week so I came here!'

'That's great!'

'Uhh, guys should we get on with the game here, all the happiness right now is making me feel queasy.' Interrupted Nico.

'Nico, always the downer.' I replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Hey, I was joking don't judge I –'

'So was I.'

'Ok let's get on with the game.' Said Percy. 'Thalia truth or dare?'

**Please review! **

**Thanks, much love is being sent to you now ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I had already written the first two chapters so that is why they are up together. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I swear on the river Styx that I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Thalia's POV**

"I pick d-"

"Woah, wait a second. If she picks dare she might not do it, and if she says truth it might not be true, no offence Thalia." Said Travis.

"Some taken." I replied.

"Therefore I propose that we make everyone swear on the river Styx that they will do the dare" Began Travis.

"Or tell the truth." Finished Connor.

"I don't know guys this could get very messy…" said Annabeth in a worried tone.

"Come on Annie, it will be fun! I'll do it." I encouraged, not exactly meaning the words I was saying.

"OK, everybody in?" A quite murmur of yes' filled the air. "Oh, by the way you can pass, but every time you do then you have to take off one item of clothing." Said Connor.

"WHAT? I am only wearing my swimming shorts and a shirt!" exclaimed Percy.

"Deal with it." Said Travis while folding his arms.

"I have an idea!" shouted Nico as he sprinted off to his cabin. "Give me one second" he said as his voice faded into the distance.

I will tell you now that Nico's version of a second and a group of waiting ADHD demigods were very different. After a few minutes of waiting Nico came running back carrying what looked like an old shoebox. He slid down in a spy like fashion and then sat crossed legged in the sand rummaging through the box which was placed out in front of him.

"Where is it, where is it?" he muttered as he looked in the box, "Got it!"

"Finally! Chris cried. Nico looked up at him and gave one of the scariest death glares I have ever seen, rivalling even Annabeth.

"Everyone place one finger on the card." said Nico.

"Is that a mythomagic river Styx card?" blurted Percy.

"Yes. Now do it." He said in a menacing voice while looked around to make sure everyone had done as he had told and the said very fast:

"Do you all swear on the river Styx to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Where did you learn that?" questioned Clarisse.

"I watch a lot of murder mysteries, and they often have court cases in them, anyway do you?" a resounding 'yes' came from everyone's mouths.

"Now that is out of the way, Thalia – Truth or Dare?" asked Percy.

"Dare. " I stated simply.

"Urm, I dare you to…to...uhh."

"Get on with it Seaweed Brain!" shouted Annabeth.

"I dare you to climb to the roof of the Big House and stay there for five minutes." Said Percy, looking particularly pleased with himself. Whereas for me, I could feel the colour draining from my face. My stomach started to do backflips and I felt frozen.

"What. Do you mean I- Fine." I began walking off in the direction of the Big House with everyone else following closely behind me. I tried to act like I didn't care, but I was freaking out. When we arrived I asked:

"How am I meant to get up there?"

"You have to climb." Replied Percy. I looked up and down the height of the house; it sure did live up to its name.

"Right let's get this over with." I said quietly. I place my foot on the porch railing and started to haul myself up onto the higher section of the wall. I noticed some places where bricks had obviously fallen out and placed my feet and hands in the gaps. After a while I got used to scaling the side of the building, but I could still feel the eyes of my friends burning into the back of my head from the ground and the butterflies in my stomach. I could hear them cheering for me, but didn't want to look down because I was almost at the top. And believe me, that is high. Finally I had reached the slate roofing. I grasped onto the tiles and pulled myself into a sitting position. I crossed my legs and wait for the five minutes to be up. Which, believe me isn't easy when you have ADHD and you are trying to focus on how not to kill someone.

"Thalia, you can come down now!" Hollered Percy from the ground after the five minutes.

"How the Hades am I meant to do that!" but as soon as I had finished my sentence Nico had appeared next to me.

"Need some help?" said Nico right in my ear. At that I almost fell off the roof altogether.

"Thanks." I said as he grabbed my arm and shadow travelled us to the ground.

"Perseus Jackson I am going to kill you!" I said drawing nearer and nearer to Percy with every word I said.

"See that wouldn't be a good idea, because then the fate of the world would lie with Nico and I don't think any of us would like that to happen." Retorted Percy in a small voice.

"Excuse me?" said Nico.

"No offence dude."

"Guess what _dude_?"

"What?"

"Offended." Stated Nico. A few people sniggered as we began walking back to the beach.

The sun was setting so we decided to carry on the truth or dare tomorrow after one more person had gone.

"Clarisse – truth or dare?" I asked.

"Obviously a dare, I'm no prissy."

"I dare you to let Silena to give you a makeover."

"Fine, but expect bad things on your next go Grace."

We waited around half an hour for Clarisse and Silena to return, Percy along with Annabeth, Chris, Beckendorf, Travis and Connor went swimming in the sea but Nico and I decided it wasn't a great idea considering we might get turned into fish if we go in. Five Green Day songs later they were back. And Clarisse was wearing a dress. Yes. A dress. Everyone burst out laughing except for Chris who walked over to Clarisse and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"I am getting a picture of this!" exclaimed Travis, who then pulled out his camera and took a snap.

"Shut it. Or you, as well as miss pinecone over there will become two more bits of meat on my maimer kebab."

"Ok…" Travis said in a small voice as we all trailed back to the cabins.

"We should do this tomorrow." Said Percy.

"Ok, shall we meat in your cabin at nine then Perce?" asked Beckendorf.

"Sure. Remember everyone, my cabin at nine o'clock sharp."

"Yeah, we will be the ones to forget." Said Annabeth in a sarcastic tone.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :D xx **

**Love**

**Saltwater10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How are you all? Thank you for all of your reviews, they were so nice :D and yes (to the 'guest' reviewing) there will be more! I really hope you like this chapter, it is the longest one I have ever written... :) Please keep reading and reviewing xx**

* * *

**Percy's POV.**

"Urgghh." I groaned as I woke up to the bright sunlight shining in through the door. I really hated getting up, badly. It involved so much effort that I don't have at the beginning of the day. I leant myself up on the head stand of the bed then put my hand above my eyes and squinted into the blinding light that had woken me up just moments before. A figure was leaning against the door frame looking amused.

"Seaweed Brain." Oh, Annabeth. I should have guessed. "I thought I would come and wake you up, because you only have ten minutes to get ready and clear up a bit before everyone else arrives."

"What?!" I jumped out of bed and then slipped on an old crisp packet. I stood up then looked at Annabeth who for some reason had a blush creeping across her face. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked and looked crossed eyed at my nose.

"Urm, no you are er-" she pointed at my legs. Holy Zeus I was only wearing my boxers!

"Oh, oopps." I said before turning and bolting into the bathroom while saying:

"See you in ten!" I think I heard a feint 'ok' in reply but I was so embarrassed that I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, it had to be Annabeth didn't it? Only I, with record of bad luck could do this. Or maybe she didn't mind… wait she likes Luke still. She is my best friend, I can't be thinking this. Stupid ADHD. Only six in minutes left. I brushed my teeth then ran out of the bathroom to get changed into a pair of dark denim jeans and a camp T-shirt. I tried to comb my hair through, but if you know me you can probably guess that it didn't work. Once I had got changed I ran around my room (probably looking like an idiot) throwing clothes, empty drinks cans and crisp packets under my bed. Just when I 'disposed' of the last coke can I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted and the door opened to reveal all who had been at the beach last night.

"Hey Perce." said Grover.

"Hey guys!" I replied. But something was strange… I felt breathing just by my right ear.

"It's nice to see you in clothes this time."

"Oh my Gods!" I screamed in a very manly way…

"What?" Beckendorf asked.

"Nothing…" I replied before cursing under my breath.

"So let's get this show on the road!" said Connor.

"Ok… who's turn is it?" I questioned, whoa, I sounded posh then. Questioned. Right, I need to control this ADHD thing.

"I will go!" said Chris. "Urm… Silena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok. Do you like Beckendorf?"

"Yes I do." She said defiantly. A chorus of 'ahhs' went around the room before Beckendorf could say: "I like you too." Then they leaned in to kiss each other. For five seconds. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Before I shouted out:

"Guys! Enough with the face munching in my cabin! Get a room!" a few chuckles erupted from the others.

"We are in a room you just so happen to be in it." Countered Silena.

"Touché" I replied.

"Ok then… Nico, truth or dare?" said Silena.

"Urm, dare I guess…" He said unsurely.

"I dare you to go with Thalia into the bathroom and play seven minutes in heaven." Nico's mouth just hung open; he closed it ready to say something, but before he could Thalia exploded into a fit of anger.

"I can't do that! Why me? It's not my dare! I am a Hunter of Artemis for Zeus sake!" and a bunch of other colourful language that my mum says I should never say. So I won't.

"Yeah, Thalia's got a point. It isn't her dare." Nico said in Thalia's defence.

"Aww! Look he is already standing up for her!" A blush burnt across Nico's face when Silena said that.

"I'm not… I was ju-" He trailed off when he realised he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine." Said Thalia. Everyone turned their heads towards her. "What? I suppose it is only a dare." She took Nico's hand and led him into the bathroom. With a shocked and bright red face Nico followed.

"By the way, as a daughter of Aphrodite I can tell whether you do anything or not!" Silena called after them.

"This should be an interesting seven minutes." Said Travis with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Nico's POV. (Imagine Nico and Thalia are the same age in this fanfic.)**

The first thing that crossed my mind was: 'Oh my gods! I, Nico di Angelo am about to kiss Thalia Grace.' But then worry started to set in. What if I did something wrong? What if she cried or something? No, I highly doubt that she will cry. Thalia Grace never cries, so why would now be any different? 'She _is_ a Hunter kissing a boy.' Said the 'inner voice of Nico'. Wait, that's a point. Well it is too late to turn back now.

She shut the bathroom door and locked it. It seemed I had taken a liking to either the pattern on Percy's bathroom tiles or my shoes, either way my focus never left the ground. Suddenly Silena's voice came from the other room:

"I feel no smooching going on!" Oh crap.

"Well, I suppose we better – you know…" I said, but before I could finish she crashed her lips to mine. I immediately felt 'the spark'; you know what people in movies talk about? It's real, believe me. I moved my hands to her hips as she moved hers to my hair. We eventually broke apart for air and she looked into my eyes. Yes, _she_ looked into my eyes. And said:

"Any thoughts about me quitting the Hunt?"

"I oluwd elly lyk vat." Was all I could say before she rolled her eyes and we went back to 'smooching' as Silena had put it.

After the seven minutes were up I heard a knocking on the door. We both broke apart and a smile crept across her face. She is so beautiful. So while the adrenaline was still in my system I asked:

"When you quit the hunt would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Guys! You can come out now!" Shouted Chris from the other side of the door. I smirked and walked out of the door behind Thalia.

"Oh my gods Nico!" cried Percy. Everyone burst out laughing. What? Why were they laughing at me?

"What?" I said.

"Your hair!" He said between laughs. I ran back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Let me put it this way: the Prince of Death looked like a hybrid of some Persian cat. I looked at myself, horrified and tried to smooth my hair down a bit. Then walked (or should I say swaggered? Ok, no I shouldn't.) back into the room and said:

"Alright then cuz. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stupid cousin.

"I need to tell you secretly."

"Ok then." I walked over and whispered into his ear.

"I dare you to pick Annabeth up and run with her to the lake and then throw her in." His faced dropped.

"But I'll die." He said out loud so everyone could hear.

"No you won't! You might get maimed but that's fine, you're a big boy!" I replied with a smirk and punched his shoulder.

"It's on your head if I get killed."

"That's fine with me!" I said with a toothy grin. Percy stood up and calmly walked over in Annabeths direction, then dived and scooped her up in his arms. You should have seen her face – priceless. Everyone burst out laughing and followed them outside. Annabeth was pounding her fists on Percy's chest, he winced but carried on. When they neared the docks Percy ran towards the bridge that sticks out to sea and ran across it. When he reached the end he stopped suddenly.

"You wouldn't." said Annabeth while giving him a death glare.

"Oh yes I would." Said Percy back to her and with a wink he throw her off the pier. Let's put it this way, when Annabeth screams, you know about it. Eventually her head bobbed to the top of the water and she started to swim towards where Percy was standing. She held out her hand towards Percy and being the idiot he is he took it. I knew what was going to happen the moment he did, she was- my thoughts were cut off mid-sentence by a gigantic '_splash'_ erupting from the water. A few seconds later Percy's head was floating on top of the waves.

"Thanks a bunch Wise Girl." Said Percy.

"No Problem Seaweed Brain." Replied Annabeth. They started having a splashing fight and everybody bar me and Thalia jumped in. I let out a laugh, grabbed Thalia's hand and started walking back to the cabins.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to PM me about writing or anything ;) Please review xx**

**Love and Pegasus droppings to you all! **

**Saltwater10 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey everyone! I am really sorry for not updating for AGES but i have been going through some bad stuff recently so i haven't got round to posting on any of my stories. But most of the 'bad stuff' has cleared up now so I am free to write more! Despite this I came to write more on this story and couldn't think of anything. Literally anything, any dares/truths or funny situations to put the characters in so I made a 'filler' chapter with some Percabeth. That's why this chapter is barely more than 500 words so if anyone has any ideas on what I should do in future chapters please tell me, either by review or PM otherwise it is most likely that I will stop this story for now. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story:**

**Silverwind1313**

**Pregnantnun227**

**Waldork**

**Warkitty**

**and all of the guests who have reviewed, it means loads so thank you very much :)**

**Percy**:

After the massive water fight yesterday everyone eventually went off to their cabins leaving only Annabeth and I. It was nearing sunset now and the warm orange light radiating from the sun reflected off the water and onto her face. She looked beautiful. Wait! I didn't mean to say that I meant to say she looked nice and slightly pretty.

Just forget it; anyway, it was almost time for us to get back to our cabins so we started to wade our way towards the beach. Once on the sand, I grabbed a towel that someone had brought out (although I didn't need it), brushed the sand off myself and caught up with Annabeth who was already walking a few paces in front of me. She was shivering from the cold sea breeze and was trying to dry herself with her sodden top, unsuccessfully.

"Do you want some help?" I asked her, trying to be helpful, but when she gave me the confused and slightly shocked face she did, I realised what I had done wrong. "No! I don't mean me helping you with a towel; that would be weird… I mean I could try and dry you with my awesome 'son of the sea god' powers." I trailed off slowly, looking at the ground and 'scratching that back of my neck', the thing all men do when they are nervous or have just done something wrong.

"You can do that now?" She questioned.

"Sometimes, I mean, I have been practicing because of the whole 'Titans coming to kill everyone thing' because who knows when you may need to dry a whole army out until they turn into what your fingers look like after a bath." She gave me a half amused smile.

"Ok then, but I don't want to end up like a prune." She said, in a completely serious voice.

"Don't worry; I won't turn you into a prune. Hold out your arm." I told her. I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes. I imagined Annabeth dry, with all of the water droplets floating off of her and back into the sea. I scrunched my eyes even tighter in concentration until I heard a faint gasp and my eyes snapped open again. Annabeth was stood in front of me, completely dry.

"You did it." She said, obviously shocked.

"Of course I did! I am super Percy!" I shouted while wrapping the towel around my shoulders, tying the ends in a knot and running in circles around her with my arm out stretched until I ran towards her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Percy, put me down!" She shouted through her laughter. I ran straight through the pavilion until we reached the Athena cabin and I put her onto the porch step.

"I hope you enjoyed your journey, we hope to see you soon on Percy Airways." I said to her with a wink. She punched me in the shoulder, still partially laughing.

"See you later Seaweed Brain." She said as she turned away and walked into her cabin. After that the only option left for me was bed. Who would have thought that using your powers and carrying a girl around on your shoulders for ten minutes would be that hard?

**Well, thank you for reading this very short chapter ;) but please review, tell me what you think and any suggestions on what could happen next are welcome :)**

**love **

**saltwater10 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) I am sorry that this chapter took so long so put up, I will try and update my stories more regularly now but I can't make any promises as i have LOADS of really important work for school to do:( Anyway, I hope you like it, any reviews/follows/favourites are really appreciated :D **

* * *

That night I was too tired to get to sleep. Once he dropped me off at my cabin all I could think about was him. I know, I am starting to sound like an Aphrodite girl, but there is no other way to explain it, I felt like jumping up and down on my bed singing Taylor Swift songs. But I am dignified so I wouldn't do that.

Any smart person could blatantly see that I have liked him for ages, too bad for me that he is a seaweed brain. Ever since I kissed him in Mt. St. Helens I didn't know whether to bring it up or not. At the time he looked pretty shocked, but that was probably because we were in an active volcano and he was about to run off to what was more than likely his death. As I laid down on my bunk I thought about all of our quests, all of the times where he almost died and I saved his butt, and all of the times that I almost died and he saved mine. And I remembered what it felt like when I thought he had died, and I remembered my heart breaking and my legs feeling like jelly, and I remembered falling to the ground as I stumbled out of the labyrinth. I remembered the look on Chiron's face when I told him what had happened, as if he had aged fifty years with the news. And I remembered what it was like to lose my best friend. And I thought about the coming summer and what it would bring and then realised that it all still might happen.

As you can probably guess I didn't get much sleep that night, so when Malcolm woke the cabin up at five thirty, I wasn't best pleased. After a lot of screaming, shouting and debating about who should get to use the showers first, the entire cabin made its way to the pavilion for breakfast. As we walked in I caught a glimpse of Percy walking sleepily towards his bench. He had obviously just got up no more than five minutes ago as his hair was even messier than usual and his t-shirt was inside out. Before I could walk over there and tell him what an idiot he looked like Travis shouted,

'Percy! Do you still need help getting changed?' Percy looked down himself and realised that his t-shirt was on inside out. And apparently forgetting where he was (like the seaweed brain he is) just took his t-shirt off. In the middle of the pavilion. In front of the entire camp. My, and probably about a dozen other girls jaws dropped. He was ripped. It's not that I hadn't seen him without a top on before, because I had, I just had never really _looked_ before now. I closed my jaw before anyone could notice. But I am certain someone did. Realisation flashed across Percy's face followed by a small blush as he realised what he had just done. He looked up around the room and said:

'Like what you see?' flexing his muscles and strutting around the table, trying to laugh it off. There were a few cat calls and several people laughed before he put his shirt back on and sat down for his breakfast. I rolled my eyes, turned my back to him and kept on walking towards my table.

After I had finished eating I walked over to the Poseidon table and whispered in Percy's ear:

'Quite the show you put on.' As I said it he jumped out of his skin and spilled his food everywhere. 'Nice going Seaweed Brain.' I said as a smirk appeared on my face. He brushed the spilled food back on to his plate and got up from the table.

'Hey Annabeth,' he said, 'it was quite a show wasn't it?'

'To be honest I think you should go onto a talent show with that.' I replied as we started walking out of the pavilion.

'Maybe, but somehow I think I would be one of those people who are actually rubbish at what they do but everyone loves anyway.'

'Perhaps, but I thought it was great.' I said.

'At least I have one fan.' He said with a wink. Before our conversation could go any further someone called our names:

'Percy, Annabeth!' my head whipped around to see that it was Grover.

'Hey Grover!' I shouted over.

'Hey G-man.' Said Percy as we got closer.

'A bunch of us are going to play truth or dare again, do you want to come?' said Grover.

'I am not sure… after last time-' I said, but before I could finish Percy cut me off.

'Of course we will!'

'I am so getting you for this later.' I said under my breath as Grover lead the way.

'Sure you will.' He replied.

We walked with Grover towards Zeus' Fist where everyone was already sitting waiting for us.

'Ok, so are we all ready?' asked Grover.

'You betcha!' shouted Travis, obviously ready for another day of embarrassing people. 'Ok… Clarisse, truth or dare?'

'Urm, truth.'

'Truth? I thought you of all people, Clarisse would have the guts to take a dare from a Stoll. Apparently not…'

'No, I am not that stupid, plus, I have nothing to hide.'

'Ok then, do you have any secret talents?' asked Travis.

'What kind of a question was that?'

'One where I had to think on my feet.'

'Whatever.' She paused for a while. 'Yes, I do. I can play the oboe.' Silence covered the clearing faster than you could say Hades' underpants. Followed, of course, by a raging roar of laughter.

'When did you learn how to play the oboe?' asked Chris.

'Before I came to camp. Is that a problem?'

'Of course not!' said Chris defensively, before he could get himself into any trouble. Clarisse folded her arms across her chest and cleared her throat.

'If you have all done laughing at me, I believe it is Connor's go.' She said, whilst setting her gaze firmly on Connor and smirking.

'Fine, dare.' Said Conor confidently, starring right back at Clarisse.

'I dare you to swap a piece of clothing with the person to your right.' Connors head slowly turned towards his right, to face Silena.

'Oh, great thanks Clarisse!' exclaimed Connor. 'Now I have to wear girly clothes.'

'Excuse me?' said Silena, turning to face him. This was going to get ugly I thought as she carried on speaking. 'Are you saying that my clothes are not completely cute and the best in this room? You should be lucky she didn't pick to your left otherwise you would have been swapping with Juniper and that is not something you want to be doing.'

'Hey!' Protested Juniper, but Silena carried on.

'You should thank the Gods that she didn't pick just anyone in the room! Like, if she had picked Percy, you would have been wearing a top that was inside out and that would really not look good on you.'

'Like it did on me.' Percy butted in.

'Sure, whatever.' Replied Silena, waiting for a reply from Connor.

'So what do we have to swap?' asked Connor.

'I think t-shirts would do.' Said Clarisse with a big grin on her face.

'But her t-shirt is frilly. And pink!' shouted Connor in horror.

'Don't be such a wimp Connor, give me you t-shirt.' Demanded Silena. Connor looked sheepishly around the group and then took off his top. Silena grabbed it and ran behind some trees to change. Once she had, she ran back towards the group in Connors oversized t-shirt and gave him her one.

'Do I really have to do this?' said Connor.

'Yes!' everyone shouted back at him, I for one was definitely looking forward to seeing him in a girl's top. He stood up, turned around, and squeezed it over his head then shuffled the rest of his torso into the t-shirt. He then slowly turned around to show us, but as he did Percy got a camera out and took a picture of him.

'Hey give me that!' Screeched Connor as he dived for Percy's camera. We all burst out laughing as they fought.

'That is revenge for that video of me you put on the internet!' said Percy over the noise. Percy managed to get up and lead Connor away from the group back to the Pavilion, (and quite cleverly on his part, towards the rest of the camp). We watched them run into the distance as we all slowly started to follow them.

* * *

**Well, there you are, chapter 5. I hope you liked it and any constructive feedback would be great :)**

**love saltwater10**

**x**


End file.
